Problem: In a certain ellipse, the endpoints of the major axis are $(-11,4)$ and $(9,4).$  Also, the ellipse passes through the point $(7,7).$  Find the area of the ellipse.
From the given information, the center of the ellipse is $(-1,4),$ and the semi-major axis is 10.  Thus, the equation of the ellipse is of the form
\[\frac{(x + 1)^2}{10^2} + \frac{(y - 4)^2}{b^2} = 1.\]Setting $x = 7$ and $y = 7,$ we get
\[\frac{8^2}{10^2} + \frac{3^2}{b^2} = 1.\]Solving, we find $b^2 = 25,$ so $b = 5.$  Therefore, the area of the ellipse is $\pi \cdot 10 \cdot 5 = \boxed{50 \pi}.$